


Goodbye to the Place I Belong

by AlternateCode



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person, Sex, also shido, mentions of futaba and ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Over time Akira and Goro have found themselves growing more fond of each other. Now they have a unique relationship that remains unknown by the people around them. However, a non-preventable obstacle comes up which results an unexpected turn.





	Goodbye to the Place I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayukii4s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayukii4s/gifts).



> First of all, for those of you who follow my Aldnoah.Zero works, specifically Reign, I have found the missing document needed to continue, but am holding off on continuing until I finish my piece for the fanbook.
> 
> Second, you all have Ayukii4s to blame for this piece. You should have given me a title to use too gdi.

 

Goro shifted uncomfortably from his place against the windowsill, the metallic object in his hands dimly shining in the rays of the approaching sunset. In the quiet dark room, it only reminded him of what he was about to do. With a frustrated sigh, he faced the window and silent hesitatation reflected in his eyes. He could simply it throw out there and some lucky fellow below gets a free gun. To his surprise, his hand started to reach for the window’s lock, pulling it back when an inner voice reminded him what he must do.

He heard a vague click. Then the door opening and closing.

“Akechi… Goro. You’re here earlier than usual.”

Akira’s voice made his heart pound. His mind raced with every encounter he had with that voice. But he couldn’t let himself fall into the teen’s pace.

The detective turned to greet Akira with his trademark smile as he hid the gun. “‘Welcome home, honey.’”

He had to kill him. Akira Kurusu.

His enemy.  
His rival.  
His friend.  
His _lover_.

If Goro didn’t have to do this then maybe, one day, they could have been something more. If he dared to believe; they could have become _boyfriends_.

After all the time he spent with Akira, he picked up on the boy’s quirks and habits. Such as the small smile on his lips as he spoke.

“That again?” he asked, approaching the detective, a hand reaching out for Goro’s arm before trailing down to his gloved hand where they interlocked their fingers. “Futaba still teases me about that, you know.”

“It was hilarious, don’t deny it,” Goro replied, his expression softening with a chuckle.

Akira groaned. “You’re not the one that gets teased 24/7.”

“Rather than teased, I’m sure they are thinking of plenty insults instead.” The way he spoke sounded like a different person. Sarcastic? Sad? It was like here was something inside saying… “Don’t look at me like that. It’s not secret how much that dislike me. Understandably so. It’s why we sneak around hidden hotels like this.”

Akira shook his head, giving up as he lifted their intertwined hands. In silence the boy slipped his hand out and brought Goro’s to his mouth where he began pulling off the other’s glove off with his teeth.

Goro’s face flushed, cheeks turning pink when their eyes meet. The glove fell to the floor. Soft lips pressed against the bare skin and traveled to the fingertips.

“Akira Kurusu, what happened to ‘just talking’?”

Seductive eyes and a sly smirk had Goro faltering.

“....I wanted to ask you,” the other teen began, “if you would join us?”

“What?”

He could tell by the amused gleam in Akira’s eyes, that the shock in his voice was more obvious than he meant it to be. In response, Akira’s free hand reached up, fingers brushing Goro’s cheek before slipping into the detective’s soft locks. “I want to properly introduce you to the group.”

Shaking his head, Goro placed his hand onto the other’s and leaned into the touch. “Don’t be stupid, Kurusu.”

“I take offense to that.”

“Your friends would rather jump off a building,” he replied flatly, pulling Akira’s hand off his face. “The hatred they hold against my father prevents them from ever accepting me.”

To his surprise, Akira just laughed. “It doesn’t matter who your father is.”

“They’d disagree.”

“I’m not introducing you as the son of Masayoshi Shido,” the teen explained. “Goro, I’m introducing you as my boyfriend.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

Akira appeared startled by Goro’s choked response. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought we were keeping this a secret?” He responded a little too harshly before the other’s words fully set in. “Wait, boyfriend?”

Somehow, Akira was able to understand. “What did you think we were all this time? Besides I would have been fine introducing you earlier but you never seemed ready for it.”

“I… I only thought you were in it for the sex. And it’s not that I want to keep us a secret persay… ”

Everything was moving too fast.

All this time and Akira had thought of them as boyfriends? Goro could feel his heart about to burst. Oh man, if he had the choice, he would have bragged about Akira to everyone he met. It didn’t matter if he’d lose his popularity since he’d have Akira.

But no.

This secret would die tonight.

“I won’t force you to decide. But know it may have started with just sex, but it’s much more than that.”

Goro’s gaze met with the other’s piercing red, and his voice shook as he spoke. “....What are you saying?”

Those red orbs were so bright. So full of emotions.

Pulling Goro toward him, Akira held him close, fingers brushing the hair out of the detective’s face. “I’m saying,” he began softly, “...I love you, Goro Akechi.”

This had to be a dream.

“....You’re crazy. There’s no way.”

Only it really was real.

“I probably am crazy. I never imagined I’d be saying something that sounds like it’s from one of Ann’s romance movies,” Akira replied with a breathy laugh.

“....Maybe we should end this now.”

He could feel the grip around him tighten at his words. “Is that how you really feel?”

Goro shifted in the boy’s arms. “You know it’s not.”

Visible relief washed over Akira’s figure. “Then?”

“Tomorrow,” the detective replied, prying himself from the arms of his lover. “We can tell them tomorrow.”

It was an empty promise, of course.

“However, my father can never know.”

A lie. His father already knew.

Akira simply nodded.

“Let’s use this chance to take a break. Not the relationship. The meeting up like this.”

“I can’t be with you in public,” the teenager replied exasperated, “and now we can’t even meet here?”

“Just for awhile,” he whispered, leaning to press a kiss to Akira’s cheek.

“So this will be the last time for-” Ever. “-awhile. Did you say something?”

Did he say that out loud? “Nothing you didn’t say.”

Akira’s smirk returned, guiding the detective’s lips to his own. “Good.”

“Less talking,” Goro challenged, “and less clothing too while you’re at it.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Now that their lips crashed together once more, they wasted little time getting rid of each article of clothing. Goro tugged off Akira’s blazer, then made made quick work of the belt. Following in step with the detective, Akira peeled off his shirt and slipped the other out of his usual tan peacoat.

Goros seemed to stiffen, but shook his head. He grasped Akira’s hands and pulled him into the bedroom where they quickly made themselves comfortable. A shaky breath escaped the detective as he slipped the gun under the pile of pillows as his lover started a trail of kisses down the now bare skin.

The chilly air rolled over their skin when they were finally able to remove their pants, and their underwear soon being tossed out onto the carpeted floor. Their hands brushed over each other’s body, slowing down to roam and memorize every inch.

Every detail.

Goro wanted to remember to best of his ability.

A lust filled gaze lingered for moment at each and every point where he has touched the other’s skin. The primal need died down enough to where they took the time to admire each other’s bodies and listen to the laden breathing.

His back was suddenly met with the white sheets, mind returning to the present where Akira was now kissing down his stomach, stopping only at his nipples. Goro covered his mouth, instinctively, as the teen bit and tugged on them with his usual roughness.

“Don’t,” Akira commanded. His voice was thick with desire.

Goro’s breath hitched, the other’s tone making him feel needy, yet ignored Akira’s demand leading the boy to bite him lightly and eliciting a gasp. Instead of covering his mouth, his hands found their way into Akira’s messy locks.

Those soft lips made their way down to hips and thighs. Akira took his time, leaving a few marks along his hips, and soon his thighs as well. He could every touch, every kiss Akira was littering down there. He knew that they were going last to the next day.

He knew what was coming, yet he was still at a loss of breath when he felt Akira’s breath on his dick. Akira cupped him, starting off with light stroke met with lips kissing the tip. After all the times they had sex, Akira had memorized every one of his sensitive spots, abusing them as much as possible. It was sooner than Goro expected when he felt Akira’s mouth wrap around his dick entirely. He could feel his partner’s tongue sending him into pleasure highs. He didn’t think it could get any better but was wrong when he felt Akira slip his fingers inside. Goro could feel himself building it more and more, only to to be stopping when Akira’s mouth slips off.

“Be patient, _honey_ ,” Akira whispered, “and you know what to do.”

The detective didn’t need anymore prompting and his turned over. On all fours, he reached back with one hand to pull aside a cheek, revealing his sensitive hole to his lover.

Akira didn’t hesitate and aligned himself.

Shivers shot through Goro’s body as he felt Akira enter him, his fingers tangled in the satin sheets below. A groan slipped past his lips as he gasped. His legs wrapped another the other boy almost immediately.

“You have been matsurbating, haven’t you? What once a week isn’t enough for you, is it?”

Goro glared. “Shut up and move, you asshole.”

“Whatever you say, your majesty,” Akira retorted with a knowing snicker.

Staying true to words, Akira pulled out only to give one hard solid thrust, causing the detective below him without words. He leaned forward, meeting Goro in a deep kiss. Lips melding in a wet dance. Another moan escaped Goro’s lips as the other began to set up a pace, starting slow and intimate.

“Dammit, Kurusu,” Goro groaned, trying to push himself against his lover. He wanted _more_.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“You know damn well what you’re doing.”

“No, please explain.”

Sometimes Goro couldn’t understand what he saw in this man. “ _Fuck_ me.”

Right after he spoke, Akira thrust back in. Hard. Goro was enjoying every second of it. His hand instinctively wrapped themselves around Akira. Fingers gripping onto Akira’s soft skin. With each hard solid thrust, his fingers began digging into his lover’s back.

They ended up becoming lost in the moment, the previous silence that hung over them now replaced by the sound of throaty groans and skin slapping together. After several minutes their mouths came together for another kiss, and Akira wrapped his arms around him, pausing his thrusts to pull the other man up into his lap.

Goro is struggling to catch his breath as he presses himself against Akira’s fit form. “What are you doing?”

“Ride me.”

The detective complied, moving with Akira as he falls back onto his elbows. Goro could feel those lust filled eyes on him again, bringing another flush to his cheeks. “You can stop with the staring.”

“Definitely not. I got a _very_ nice view.”

Annoyed and embarrassed, he simply retaliates by lifting himself up then letting gravity do its job. The sudden movement surprised Akira who groans in response. And that was all Goro needed to speed up his pace. He kept his gaze on his lover’s face, as it contorted in pleasure. The noises the other was making edged Goro on, his own moans mixing in with Akira’s.

Hands, with a gentle yet strong grip, began to help Goro with his movement. The detective could feel the need radiating off his partner, matching it in turn, leaning to give him a peck on the lips. Oh, there were no words to explain how it felt to see Akira’s expressions wracked of pleasure that was caused by him. It made his heart race faster than what was probably healthy. He could hear the sound of his own name falling from his lover’s lips, Goro replaying in kind. The mix of emotions and pleasure were so thick; he began to feel something pooling in the pit of his stomach. Soon enough, he tightened around Akira’s dick, releasing all over their stomachs. The scene sent Akira over the edge, releasing inside of the detective.

Goro let Akira slip out of him, before collapsing on top of his lover. They remained like that, quiet and content. He felt hands running through his long hair rhythmically, and with a love he didn’t think he’d ever find. Never has Goro ever felt like he found a place where he belonged before, except right here. In his lover’s arms. In his boyfriend’s arms. When the movement finally stopped, he heard one last soft whisper of ‘I love you’ before he glanced up. His gaze lingered on Akira’s serene sleeping face before succumbing to his own exhaustion.

* * *

It wasn’t long until Goro found himself awake. And right on time too.

23:46.

Midnight was ticking closer.

The detective sat back, his eyes taking in the moment one last time. The sight of his...boyfriend’s sleeping naked form, the feeling of the their skin touching, the thick smell of sex, and the overwhelming feeling of just being in the same room as the other teenager. It all must remain ingrained in his mind.

23:53.

Careful to not wake Akira, Goro slowly reached over to where he hid the gun, slipping the weapon from it’s hiding spot. He could feel a chill going down his spine as his grip on it tightened. It wasn’t from the cold touch the weapon provided but rather from what was about to happen.

With a determined breath, he leaned back over Akira’s sleeping figure, his hair blocking the moon’s view of his affectionate expression. His heart tugged with every second that ticked by, as his eyes took in as much as they could.

23:57.

Goro briefly brushed the back of his fingers along Akira's faceline. In his other hand he adjusted the gun to fit more comfortably in his grip, nervous sweat starting to accumulate in his hands. He didn’t bother glancing over as he brought the small weapon to point to the side of his boyfriend's head.

One more big breath.

“Akira Kurusu,” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I love you too.”

23:59.

**_Bang._ **

00:00.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately:  
> One more big breath.  
> “Akira Kurusu,” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I love you.”  
> 23:59.  
> Bang.  
> 00:00.  
> Bang.
> 
> AHAHA thanks Shakespeare.  
> Also that was the first time I wrote "frick frack"...technically the first time was like 2014 but it was lighter than this and even this isn't that bad.


End file.
